


Stress Relief

by PickleJuice99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleJuice99/pseuds/PickleJuice99
Summary: Baby has had a rough week. Sir helps calm her mind.





	Stress Relief

It's been a hard week. The warm water of the shower helps, washing the day from my body and some of the tension out of my neck, back and shoulders. He's moving around in the bathroom. I'm not sure what he's doing, and at the moment it doesn't matter. I just want to relax, forget all of the stress and worries.

 

Just when I'm thinking about getting out of the shower, he speaks. “Are you feeling better, Baby?” He knows work has been tough. 

 

“Yeah, a little.” I shut off the water and step out. He's waiting for me with a towel. I take it with a smile and dry off, heading for the bedroom to get dressed. 

 

Opening the door I can see he's been busy. The lights are soft and there's a candle lit, putting its  vanilla scent into the air. But the bed is what captures my attention. He's pulled off the blankets and pillows and folded them to the side, leaving only the sheet covering the mattress. In the center lie two of his ties. 

 

I flinch in surprise as his hand glides up my back, stopping to circle the back of my neck. His fingers and thumb press lightly into the tendons on either side, and my eyes close from the pleasure this touch always brings. His voice is low as his breath ghosts my skin. “I know you've been a little extra stressed lately, so I thought we'd try something new tonight. I think this will help you relax, Baby.”

 

The tingles run down my arms from his fingers and I actually shiver in anticipation. “Yes, Sir,” I whisper. “Thank you, Sir.”

 

He chuckles softly as he runs his hand down my back. “Please kneel in the center of the bed, Baby.” I comply without question. I'm not sure exactly what he has in mind, but I know he'll take care of me. I kneel on the soft bed, facing him. He picks up one of the ties. “Hold your arms out, wrists together.” I do as he says, and he proceeds to wrap the silken fabric around my wrists and secure it, tightly enough that I can't separate them, but not enough to cause pain. He then picks up the other tie and raises it to my face, covering my eyes and tying the knot behind my head, leaving me in darkness. 

 

“How do you feel, Baby? Are you okay with what is happening?”

 

Admittedly, it's new and a little frightening, but he'll take care of me. I nod. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good. Here's what's going to happen right now. I'm going to shower. While I'm out of the room, I want you to stay kneeling here on the bed and just concentrate on your breathing. Don't think about your stress or work or anything else. When you find your mind wandering, concentrate on your breathing again. I want you to count how many times your mind wanders while I'm gone. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” I understand, but I'm not sure I can do it. On a good day my mind is hectic. Today, chaos reigns, and I don't know how to shut it off. 

 

I flinch when I feel his hand brush my cheek. “Calm, Baby.” I can barely hear his hushed tones. “Feel your breath come in and out. I'll be gone for about five minutes.”

 

The bed moves as he does, then I hear his footsteps and the door close. I'm alone in the room, and I'm suddenly very aware of the cool air on my skin and the soft sheets under my knees. My breathing seems overly loud in the quiet.

 

Right, breathing. Concentrate on the breathing. In and out. I can feel the cool air filling my lungs, in through my nose, out through my mouth. In and out, in and out. In. How full will my inbox will be when I get to the office tomorrow? The fiasco of today will no doubt carry over. No, dammit, breathing. That's one. 

 

Cool air in, filling my lungs, tickling my nose. Why does cold air tickle my nose? Why is it cold in here? Is the heat at the right level? Should we turn it up? What would that do to the heating bill? Dammit. That's two. 

 

I keep going, trying so hard to concentrate on my breath. The stretches get longer as I sit there, my mind calming slightly. My thighs burn a little from holding still, discomfort is stretching into my arms from the unusual angle, and goosebumps have broken out on my flesh, but rather than distracting me the sensations help me focus. 

 

At last the door opens. “Baby, are you still okay?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Our voices seem to resonate loudly in the room after the long silence. 

 

“What number did you count to?”

 

“Seventeen, Sir.”

 

“Good girl, Baby. That's not a very high number for how long I was gone. You did well.” His hand brushes my check and drags down my neck. I stretch into the gentle touch. “Now, do you think you can lay down without removing the bindings? I'll help you to be sure you're safe.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” It will be difficult to get my muscles moving again, but I'm sure I'll get there. He'll help me. He won't let me fail. I scoot forward a little and turn to ease onto my side. I can use my arms some to hold my weight, and his hands guide me down, then onto my back. He gently pushes my arms so they rest over my head, brushing the headboard. He moves to straddle me, sitting on my thighs, pinning me in place. 

 

“Now, Baby, we've done part of this before, so you should understand this part. I want your hands to stay touching the headboard. If you move your hands, there will be consequences. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

He places his hands lightly over my ribs, and my body twitches at the unexpected touch. “I'm not going to make this easy for you. That counting you did? That's how many seconds I'm going to tickle you.”

 

I suck in my breath in surprise. I need to keep my hands on the headboard while he tickles me? For the first time tonight I'm not sure I can do what he's asking. “Sir?”

 

“Baby, I believe you can do this. You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you were able. It will push your limits, but that's why we do these things. Do you want to proceed?”

 

I take a deep breath. He's right. He pushes me, but never too far. Another breath. “Yes, Sir.” 

 

“Good girl, Baby.” I can hear the approval in his voice, and it helps set my resolve. Suddenly his fingers start moving and my nerve endings light up. I twitch and twist, trying to escape, but he's pinning my lower body and I'm concentrating on keeping my arms in place. The most I can do is arch up under him. His fingers play along my sides and over my stomach, and I hold on. But my concentration cracks when he reaches my armpit. My arms come down in reflex and he stops. 

 

“That's one. We're about half done. Are you still okay?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Okay, hands back up.” I take a breath and obey. He starts off slowly again, light touches over my ribs. He reaches one hand back to grab my knee. My leg jerks in response, but my arms stay in place. My downfall comes from an assault on my stomach. He tickles, I arch down into the bed away from his hands, and my arms instinctively come down. “That's two, Baby. Three more seconds.” I quickly return my hands to their assigned location, and he continues his assault. After the longest three seconds, he pulls back. 

“Well done, Baby. Only pulled away twice. I'm proud of you. But there are consequences. Are you ready for that?”

 

I try to get my breathing back to normal. I nod, “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Okay, sit up and move so you’re leaning back on the headboard.” I do as he says, still unable to see what's happening around me. Again, he moves to straddle my legs, putting him right in front of me. “I love the way you move when I tickle you, Baby. Having you twitching and turning under me really turned me on. I’m so hard for you right now. You can’t see it, but you’re going to feel it.” He brushes his thumb close to my mouth. “Two times you pulled away, so for two minutes you’re going to hold my hard cock in your mouth, as deep as you can, but just hold it. Open when you are ready.”

 

I take a deep breath, release it, and open my mouth. He slides slowly into my mouth. I feel the head of his cock on my tongue and taste the drop of precum at the tip. I move my head forward slightly, taking him deeper. He moves forward until we find the spot. He’s nearly all in my mouth, pushing toward the back of my throat, but not deep enough for me to gag. I can hold this for two minutes.

 

“Time starts now, Baby.” He runs his hand through my hair and I relish the feel of it all. His heavy cock in my mouth, his hand gently rubbing my head and face, the sound of his voice. “You feel so good, Baby. So warm and wet around my cock. You’re just beautiful like this.” I hum around his length from the praise, and he thrusts slightly. “Careful, Baby. You’re going to push me too far if you aren’t careful. I’m not quite ready to fuck that pretty little mouth just yet.”

 

And that’s what does it. It’s been bubbling just below the surface, but that statement sends desire through me. I can feel myself getting wet, dampness flowing between my legs. I can’t wait for him to take what he wants.

 

My jaw is starting to ache just a little, and I’m concentrating on breathing around his cock when he says it. “Time’s up. You did so well. I think it’s time for a little reward, what do you think, Baby?” He pulls back so I can speak.

 

“Yes, Sir, please. I would like a reward. Will you fuck me, please? I want your cock, please.”

 

“I couldn’t say no to such pretty begging. First, we're going to take advantage of where we are now. You're going to open your mouth and suck my cock, and when I'm ready I'll fuck your mouth. I want to take all of your holes, Baby.”

 

I open my mouth just as he says and wait for him to slip inside. He lays just the tip on my tongue, and I flick little licks around the edge. I move forward, sliding my lips down his length slowly, running my tongue down his shaft. I sink as far down as I can, his cock pushing on the back of my throat. I pull back slowly, moving my head slightly, twisting as I reach the end. Slowly I start a rhythm, sinking down to bury my nose in the hair around his cock them sliding back up. Down and up, down and up, slowly building in speed. After a minute his hips join the movement, rocking forward as I sink down. I know he's almost ready. 

 

Suddenly he fists my hair and thrusts in hard. I relax my jaw and take him. I wish I could see him right now, but I can sense his want in other ways. His breathing is rough, his cock tastes like the salty fluid leaking from his hard cock. He holds me firmly and thrusts repeatedly. I gag when he gets too deep, but he doesn't stop. My eyes are wet with tears, and I love it. He wants me, I make him feel good, I drive him crazy. 

 

After a moment he slows, then stops, pulling out. He climbs off me to the side. 

 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Baby. But that's not how I want to cum today. Lay back down.” I do as he says, and I feel his hands on the tie around my wrists. “I want you to use your arms again, Baby. I love it when you touch me. But we’re keeping the blindfold on. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir. I want to touch you.” He removes the binding and rubs my wrists a little, then spreads my legs a bit and settles there. His hands rub up my thighs, and his fingers slip into the v of my legs. 

 

“Baby, you’re so wet already. We’ve barely even done anything. Are you ready for me to fuck you already?”

 

Oh my god, am I! “Yes, please, Sir. I want your cock. My pussy needs your cock.” I bend my knees, planting my feet on the bed so I can thrust up a little. “Please, Sir. Your fingers. Anything.”

 

In an answer to my pleading I feel his fingers slip into my hole. He thrusts in hard, and all I can do is throw my head back. “Ah, yes, thank you, Sir. More, please. More.” He moves in me, stroking, plunging, fucking me with his fingers. 

 

“You just keep getting wetter, Baby. You love getting fucked, don’t you? You don’t care if it’s fingers or a cock or a dildo. You just love it.”

“Yes, Sir. You make me feel so good. Please, your cock, Sir. Please use your cock.”

 

“I think we can arrange that, Baby.” He pulls his fingers out and uses his hands to spread my thighs more. His cock slides easily into me, and I actually sigh as he sinks in. I'm no longer alone in my body. He joins me there, thrusting in deep. He sets a fevered pace. We're both already close from everything else we've done. My mind no longer has thoughts, only the sensation of him inside me, moving in and out, building the friction until I can't take any more. My back arches as a scream falls from my mouth, my climax tensing my whole body with pleasure. I'm still floating in the bliss as he keeps pumping into me, using my body to reach his own pleasure. At last I feel him tense and jerk his hips forward, pulling on my body to get as deep as he can as he pumps me full of his cum. He pushes a few times, and I try to push back as much as I can, fucking myself on him to help build his pleasure. 

 

He collapses forward over my body, both of us shaking and sweaty and sated. After a moment he pulls out and rolls to the side. I reach up to remove the blindfold, blinking in the light that seems so bright now. I look at him and he smiles back at me. 

 

“Well, Baby, are you relaxed now?”

 

I chuckle. “Yeah, I think I'm doing pretty good now. That breathing exercise did wonders for my stress.” He loves it when I'm a little cheeky. 

 

I can see his body move with his laugh. “I'm glad I could be of service.” He kisses my temple gently before standing and heading to the bathroom. “Come on, Baby. We should probably get cleaned up.”


End file.
